The Dolls Heart
by gunman
Summary: Shinji makes a wish for Rei, which leads to the bluehaired girl realizing her true feelings for the boy pilot. OneShot. Lemon.


_**THE DOLL'S HEART**_

Author's Notes: This story is based on the Fifth Horseman fanfic 'Words' which he apparently never finished. Curious about this, I offered to take a look at it and do something with it.

While I never intended to use this story word for word, it gave me material to aid in the write up for my own story.  
Also, while I admit that calling Rei a 'doll' is somewhat cruel, it seemed rather appropriate title for this whole thing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"And what is it you wish for, boy?" the old priest asked the boy as he stared at the shrine.

"I... don't know." Shinji Ikari said as he stared at the wooden box, money in hand.

"Surely there must be something on your mind. Something that your heart truly desires."

_What does my heart truly desire?_ Shinji thought as he looked around and saw the image of his fellow classmate and pilot Rei Ayanami standing in the crowd.

There was a time when Shinji would have given anything to be closer to the girl. There was just something about her that drew him in. Her soft ivory skin he longed to touch, the lite blue hair that framed her face, her bright red eyes that spoke volumes to him despite her quite nature.

Everything that captivated him, also kept him at a distance.

_No. She wouldn't want to be with me. It's been three years and... and wishing for that... would be a waste._ He thought sadly. _But... maybe I could... yes. _

Shinji bowed his head and made his wish. He tossed the money into the box, each coin easily finding their way between the wooden slits.

_I hope you find happiness, Rei-chan._ He thought as he went off to try and enjoy the rest of the festival.

Had Shinji lingered a bit longer, he would have seen one of the little prayer scrolls tear off the wall and fly over to a certain blue haired girl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What took you so long, baka?" Asuka Langley Sohryu asked as she hurled another ring at a set of bottles, landing her third one around the same bottles neck. "YEAH! I Win Again!"

"Oh, come on!" Toji groaned. "These things have to be rigged!"

"Just because you haven't won anything all night, don't go blaming the games." she spat.

"She's got a point, Toj." Kensuke grinned.

"Who's side are you on, ya blasted otaku!" the jock growled as he swung and missed the glasses wearing boy.

While Shinji just stood off to the side and shook his head at the antics of his 'questionable' friends, which included Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, Asuka, and Misato (most likely getting drunk somewhere) he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and pull him backwards behind one of the booths. He was quickly spun around and felt a pair of lips press tightly against his own, arms wrap around his neck.

"MMPH!" he gasped in surprise.

Nearly a minute passed as the kiss continued to overwhelm the young pilot, the boy feeling as if something was trying to get into his mouth. When the lips pulled away from his own, Shinji was finally able to take in his assailant.

"Wha... Rei-chan?" he gasped.

"Yes, Shinji-kun. It's me." the blue haired girl said with a smile on her face. A larger smile than he had ever seen on her before.

(**FLASHBACK to ten minutes ago...**)

Rei Ayanami tore the strange prayer scroll off her face and tossed it to the ground with all the care of a piece of rubbish. She didn't even bother to wonder exactly what it was that had caused the scroll to fly to her face when there were dozens of other people between herself and the temple itself.

However, the second the paper hit the ground, her entire body suddenly felt weak.

_Wha... what is this? I..._ She thought as she stumbled backwards towards the trees that surrounded the temple itself.

Her body felt drained of energy, as her mind was assaulted with numerous images, thoughts that were connected with feelings she had denied for so long.

These thoughts and images went back to only the last four years, when she first met Shinji Ikari, the Third Child, who had made a larger impression on her than anyone else. She saw everything that was connected with him: the first time he held her as she was racked with pain in the Eva cages during the Third Angel attack, the time that he came over to her apartment to deliver her new security card and fell on top of her, the time he asked her to smile for her after the Fifth Angel, and she had.

These images continued on, ranging over the last four years since their first meeting, all the way to this festival. They continued to fill her mind, each image showing the girl just how kind the son of Commander Ikari had been, especially to her. She saw his numerous attempts at socialization and even friendship, which she always responded to with her usual emotionless attitude, cultivated by years of 'care' under the commander. And always she accepted, only because of Shinji. He was truly her only friend, and to her mind, the only person worthy of it.

However, in all those years, they had never been as close as they could have been.

Rei still lived alone in her run down apartment, despite Shinji's numerous offers to help her find a new place to live, even suggesting that she come live with him. She had declined, only because she had no interest in living with the Second Child, who still referred to her as a doll. It was Shinji who constantly defended her, saying she was nothing like a doll.

This actually made Rei smile, one that only Shinji seemed to notice.

And this was fine by Rei. She liked it that only Shinji paid her any attention. The last three years, since the Angel Wars ended, had meant so much to Rei. Her entire purpose in life had been to pilot her Eva, but without her Eva, or the commander and Dr Akagi (both of whom had shot each other dead in the bowls of Terminal Dogma) Rei had need of a new... guide, as it were.

Therefore, she turned to Shinji, her only real friend. And he was there for her, the most supportive out of everyone. Within the last three years Shinji had managed to get Rei out of her apartment, into the sun. He also helped her to eat the right things, and to get her out for regular exercise. His choice of exercise was, of course, jogging.

Rei found that she actually enjoyed jogging. The sun on her face, wind through her hair, the racing of her pulse and heart all made her feel alive. And of course, spending even more time with Shinji made Rei appreciate it more. The pair went running three times a week, usually in the afternoon as soon as school got over.

Within those three years, both Rei and Shinji had changed remarkably. Shinji's changes were less noticeable than Rei's. He had merely gotten taller, gained about 40 extra pounds of muscle, and his physique was athletic yet lean. Rei, however, changed drastically. She too got taller and filled out, better than Asuka did, (which made the German redhead upset) her hair grew out stretching just past her shoulders, and her complexion gained more color than it had before.

However, her expressions remained the same as it had before. Shinji was the only one able to tell the difference in her mood and attitude. Rei liked this too. It made her feel special that he was the only one who understood her. And this helped both of them deal with the after effects of their own personal traumas gained from fighting the Angels. And through this unique bond they were able to help both Misato and Asuka come to terms with their own personal problems. This had helped to make them even better friends, closer than most, but it was a slow and tentative relationship.

And it hurt Rei when she thought about it.

Despite all the time she and Shinji had spent together, they had done little more than holding hands, exchanged brief hugs, and talked. Shinji did most of the talking, mostly to get her to engage in conversation. But they had never kissed like most couples their ages did. And as Rei thought about it, weren't they a couple? Weren't she and Shinji a couple, like everyone said they were? They hadn't dated anyone else, they were almost always together, and they were more in synch with each other than anyone else they knew.

So why weren't they a couple? Didn't they like each other? No, of course they did, that wasn't the problem.

The problem was... Shinji was still rather introverted and shy whenever he was around Rei, and Rei still didn't know how to express emotions like everyone else.

Not like Misato and Asuka.

The former operations director was still a kind and compassionate women, yet she also teased her younger charges like she was the same age. And the Second Child, well... while she didn't have her original pride and ego any more, she was still the same fiery and competitive person she always was. She wasn't about to let anyone one-up her, as if she still had something to prove, but she had gotten better in recent years. Mostly to the point of her calling Rei Wondergirl in a more playful tone that almost sounded like Misato was the one doing it.

The pair had become friends, yet Asuka continued to rile the blue-haired girl on purpose, the ultimate goal of course to get Rei to be more expressive. To show some form of emotion, even if it was anger or annoyance. Shinji often had to step in, and then there was the usual apologetic explanation. This was something that Asuka had never done before.

Apologize, to anyone for anything.

It was a sure sign that she had also changed for the better.

But still, it was Rei's expressionlessness that eventually crowded Shinji's mind with the thought that he and Rei would never be together in the way he wanted them to be.

And in an instant, Rei realized the same thing.

She realized that she cared for Shinji. She realized that she wanted to be with Shinji. She realized that she didn't want to lose Shinji. She realized... that she loved Shinji.

_I... I love Shinji-kun._ Her mind spoke to her as the images of the former Unit 01 pilot continued to play in her head. The second she realized this, her world suddenly came into focus. Her vision returned, her energy returned, and her blush returned.

Her cheeks fired as her heart beat faster, her entire body feeling warm at the very thought of Shinji being in her arms.

_I... I must find Shinji-kun!_ She declared and took off running to find him.

It had taken her several minutes running around the festival in order to locate the boy. Though Shinji had a rather ordinary look to him, Rei was grateful to the loud and boisterous tone of one Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"YEAH! I Win Again!"

"Oh, come on!" Toji groaned. "These things have to be rigged!"

"Just because you haven't won anything all night, don't go blaming the games." she spat.

"She's got a point, Toj." Kensuke grinned.

"Who's side are you on, ya blasted otaku!" the jock growled as he swung and missed the glasses wearing boy.

Rei quickly moved behind the booths until she was right behind Shinji and the others. Somehow they failed to notice her. When the group started to move on, Rei thanked whatever deity she thought was listening at this point that Shinji was the straggler of the group.

Silently she stretched her hands out and made a successful grab to the boys shoulders. Caught off balance, Shinji was easily pulled backwards behind the kimono booth where Rei quickly spun him around and thrust her lips against his.

The kiss wasn't quite what she expected, though she wasn't about to stop. Her feelings, actually her hormones, were in overdrive after being suppressed for so many years, and Shinji was the only one on her mind right now. Her arms wrapped around his neck to prevent his escape, her mouth playing against his as her tongue lashed out at his lips, trying to get inside.

After a full minute of this, Rei pulled back from Shinji to allow her face to be seen.

"Wha... Rei-chan?" he gasped.

"Yes, Shinji-kun. It's me." she said with a smile on her face that was wider than even she had ever had before.

"Wha... what was that?"

"It was called a kiss, Shinji-kun. Did you like it?"

"Well... yeah. Now that I know it was you doing it, but... why did you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Isn't that what couples do to each other? Kiss?" she asked innocently.

"Well, yes they do but... what? Rei, did you just... I mean I... did you just say that..."

"You're stuttering is very cute." she said as she leaned forward to nuzzle his nose with her own.

"Sorry." he said. "But... does this mean that... you want to be my girlfriend?"

Rei frowned a little. "I thought I was already your girlfriend, Shinji-kun."

Shinji felt his heart drop a little at that confession. After three years out of NERV, out of all the times they had spent together, all the activities and displays of friendship that had passed between them, the boy realized that he and Rei were in fact a couple. The only one who didn't realize it, until right now, was Shinji.

"I'm so sorry Rei-chan." he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I just... I never... I mean we never did anything more than... I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive, Shinji-kun. We have both been rather... slow in our handling of this relationship. But it was only recently that I was able to express myself fully."

"I know and I just... wait. Recently? Like... within the last few minutes, recently?" he asked, the whole situation seeming rather coincidental to him.

"Yes. It happened after you tossed your money into the coin box up at the shrine." she explained.

_My wish came true!_ Shinji thought. _And Rei wanted to be with me! _

He hugged the girl tightly, bringing her flush against his body. Rei immediately hugged him back.

"I love you, Rei-chan." he whispered to her.

"I love you, Shinji-kun." she replied.

They pulled back and stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Shinji-kun... could we... go someplace... more private?" she asked, her chest heaving greatly.

"Of course." he said, kissing her softly and leading her away from the festival grounds.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei's heart was beating wildly as she found herself sandwiched between her bed in her darkened apartment and Shinji Ikari, practically on top of her, their mouths fighting to devour each other, their hands gripping at each other tightly.

The boy pilot was as much into this as the blue-haired girl was, his awakening hormones forcing him to do that which he wanted to do for so long. And right now he found himself making out with Rei Ayanami on her bed.

Their tongues wrestled with each other as Rei's hands gripped tightly to the sides of Shinji's face. She pulled away and looked deeply into the boys eyes.

"I love you, Shinji-kun!" she gasped, never letting go of his face.

"I love you too, Rei-chan!" he replied, his breathing trying to regain itself.

"But I need more!" she said as her hands darted from his face to his shirt, grabbing it tightly and ripping it open.

"Rei!" he gasped, unable to pull out of her grip.

"I want you, Shinji! I want you to take me, right now. Please, make me yours tonight!" she cried out, her eyes pleading to him, her hands pulling him back to him.

"What? Rei, we can't! What if you get pregnant? I didn't bring anything to..."

"I don't care!" she snapped. "Even if I do get pregnant, I would be proud to bear your child." She explained to the boy.

"Rei..." he said, entranced by her words.

"I wish to be one with the boy I love. I wish to be one with you!" she said, freeing her right hand to caress Shinji's face. "We are not children any more, Shinji. And we both want this, don't we?"

Shinji moved his hand to Rei's face, gently caressing her skin as she had his. Their eyes telling him everything he needed.

"Yes." he said, right before he carefully gripped her shirt and forcefully tore it open as well. _Whoa!_ He gasped as Rei was revealed to him in her lite blue satin bra. Shinji stared at her voluptuous high C-cup of a chest. _She could give Misato a run for her money_. He realized.

Suddenly, the moon came out from behind the clouds, illuminating the room in a soft glow. Shinji's eyes were transfixed on Rei, her softly pale skin exposed to him, her breasts held firmly in place by the silky fabric. Her long and shapely legs were bent at the knees, pushing the hem of her skirt up past her thighs.

Shinji wondered if Rei hadn't planned this for a while, dressing in her school uniform as she often did, despite having a much larger assortment of clothes than before.

Rei smiled as Shinji continued to stare at her, lust in his eyes. The blue-haired girl had heard that some teenage boys had a 'school-girl' fetish, meaning they wanted to have sex with girls that were wearing school uniforms, usually consisting of short skirts and button-up shirts. It hadn't been her intention to wear her school uniform today, but she wasn't complaining as to its effects. In fact, she was sure that Shinji would have found her attractive in any outfit she wore.

_Perhaps I should expand my wardrobe. Perhaps a nurses outfit, or bunny girl costume for Shinji to see me in_. She thought, filing the idea away for later as Shinji unfroze himself and lunged at Rei, claiming her mouth and tongue.

Their clothes were quickly shed and piled onto the floor together. All except Rei's socks, which the girl insisted on keeping on.

"I can't wait Shinji-kun. Please, take me now!" Rei gasped.

Shinji complied and pulled Rei into his arms, the young woman in his lap but untouched as yet.

"It'll hurt at first, Rei-chan." he said, his hands gently holding her hips. "I'm sorry about that."

Rei only smiled, gently caressing his face. She loved the way he always showed his concern for her. "You have never hurt me on purpose, Shinji-kun. I trust you."

Shinji's heart filled with warmth at hearing that.

He moved his hands slowly as he lowered Rei onto his raging member. He paused briefly at her entrance, seeing that it was dripping. He was glad for that, since it meant there would be little resistance, and therefore not hurt the girl he loved too much.

_Quick and fast_. He thought as he pulled Rei against him, thrusting deep into her womanhood.

"AH!" Rei gasped as she threw her arms around Shinji's neck, holding him tightly as the pain slowly died.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan." Shinji whispered softly to her as he held her in a tight hug.

"No." she whispered back. "It was to be expected seems. You are... larger than I anticipated."

Shinji blushed, unsure if he should accept the compliment or be worried.

Shinji stared into Rei's eyes as he laid her back gently down to the bed, before moving his body inside of her.

"Ah. Ah! AH!" Rei gasped as her hands gripped the sides of Shinji's face, compelling him to look into her eyes as they made love.

"Ah. Ah! AH!" Shinji gasped in time with Rei, his hands reaching around to hold her shoulders firmly as he pushed into her body.

Rei's legs wrapped around his waist to hold her lover to him, pulling her lover tightly to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and back.

"Yes! Shinji... please... don't stop!" she gasped as her fingers dug into his back, drawing small scars across his skin while he held onto her tightly.

"Rei-Chan! It feels good! So Good!!" he cried out, his face buried in the crook of her neck, kissing it passionately.

"Your hips are moving wonderfully!" she moaned as she caressed his skin, taking in his scent.

Shinji kept the rhythm going for several minutes, Rei's cries of 'faster' and 'harder' the only things registering in his mind. More demands than requests, Shinji was nevertheless willing to give his girl what she wanted. Twenty minutes passed blissfully between the pair, climaxing hard as they clutched each other tighter than before.

However, it wasn't over.

"More, Shinji-kun! Please." Rei gasped as Shinji looked down at her, their bodies dripping with the sweat of their love making.

"You're not tired?" he asked, a bead of sweat rolling off his face and flying just past her ear.

She smiled at him. "I could never tire of you." she said with a kiss.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pair made love several more times that night, orgasms and climaxes coming and going like passengers on a public train. In the end, they lost count as to the length they had gone, worn to the bone at the hours spent expelling their built up passions for each other.

The pair had slept long into the day, Shinji the first to wake up to find Rei curled up against him. He didn't move an inch, not wanting to disturb his beautiful lady. He just stared at her, thinking.

_Rei Ayanami. The girl I've loved since I came to this city. The girl I've fought alongside, been friends with, and loved for years. I remember how I felt the first time I saw her, crying with pain as she fell off the gurney in the Eva cages. I remember how soft her skin was when I accidentally fell onto her in this very apartment. Hmm. I wish she had been my first kiss as well._ He thought rather glumly.

Asuka hadn't been a bad kisser, but the whole 'gargling with mouthwash' incident after the kiss was something that he would never forget. Still, the pair were on pretty good terms now, and Shinji had to admit that kissing someone you were in love with was far better than a 'boredom' kiss.

_I'm sorry I ever thought you'd be happy with someone else, Rei-chan. I know I could never be happy with anyone else. Just you. _

Shinji continued to watch the blue-haired girl, until his own eyes became heavy, and eventually he too drifted off to sleep.

The second he did, Rei's eyes opened to the sight of Shinji Ikari sleeping peacefully next to her.

_Shinji-kun. My love. My first true friend and protector. The one who accepted me for who I am, who continued to try and bring me out of my shell, created by the commander and the doctor. I cannot ever understand why I would ever want to be 'that way' again. I will never go back to being the cold and emotionless doll that I was. I love my Shinji, and he loves me. I owe him so much: his kindness, his friendship, his love. All I can give him is my love in return._ She thought, as another idea came to her mind. _And children. Yes. I would be nothing but proud and happy to bear his children. Tiny versions of ourselves, who will grow up to know that they are loved and cared for. We will not make the same mistakes that the commander made. I will never let that happen._ She thought with resolve.

She smiled at Shinji as a mischievous smile spread across her face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji awoke from a very sensual dream, staring himself and Rei, feeling his body moving back and forth on the bed. His eyes slowly crept open and shot wide when he found himself staring at Rei rocking her hips back and forth against him.

_Rei?_ "Wha... Rei-chan?" he gasped.

"Good morning, my Shinji." she gasped as she continued to pump herself up and down on his hard member. "This feels good! It feels really good!" she moaned as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

She pulled back and rocked her hips back and forth against him, his member buried deep within her, her moaning and gasping telling Shinji how turned on she was by all this.

_God! What a way to wake up!_ Shinji thought, his eyes transfixed on her breasts, which seemed to move up and down with every motion she took. _Her breasts are so perfect! I can't believe how sexy she is right now._ Shinji had always thought that Rei was sexy, but her right now, on top of him, riding him with such enthusiasm, was putting her beyond sexy.

"Shinji! My Shinji! I'm... going to come!" she suddenly cried out.

"Then we'll finish together, Rei-chan!" he groaned as he shot up and wrapped his arms around the blue-haired vixen, pushing her back to the bed as he began thrusting back and forth.

"Yes, Shinji! Yes! Together! Please! Together!" Rei cried out, clutching at Shinji's skin to hold him as tight and close to her as possible.

The pair came as one, their scream rattling the windows of their own apartment.

"Oh, Rei!" Shinji whispered as he hugged the girl tightly.

"Shinji..." she smiled, burying her face against his neck.

"That was incredible, Rei-chan." he said, holding her close. "I didn't know you were so uninhibited."

"Only for you, my Shinji." she smiled, nuzzling his skin. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rei-chan. Which is why I want you to please come live with me." he suddenly said.

Rei looked up at Shinji, giving him a beautiful smile. "Yes, Shinji-kun! I was hoping you'd ask."

Rei knew that Shinji would have eventually asked her this. She knew that he wanted her to be with him, more than anything. She knew it, but it was still nice to be asked. Words, she had found, were very important. Even though you knew what the other person wanted, and was about to do, you still had to have the words behind it. It gave the thoughts weight and strength.

Some words she had ignored, but the ones most important to her, 'I love you', were the ones she would never tire of hearing.

And she knew that Shinji would never, ever tire of saying them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Rei eventually moved into their own apartment, right next door to Misato and Asuka. Everyone, aside from PenPen, was happy for them, though rather confused at what had taken them so long to act on this.

However, Asuka spent most of her nights banging on her bedroom wall, shouting for 'The Baka' and 'Wondergirl' to keep it down.

And as predicted, Rei became pregnant as a result of all their love making.

She gave Shinji five children within eight years. After that she had her tubes tied, and he had a vasectomy, so that she and Shinji could have all the sex they wanted without additional members to their families. As much as they loved their children, enough was enough.

Fortunately for them Asuka, Misato, Toji, Hikari and Kensuke all pitched in to help. Especially when the pair went away on their honeymoons.

The first two were girls, twins. The second was a boy, followed by another girl, and the last one was a boy.

And naturally, with so many different influences, these children grew up loved, but odd themselves.

The Twins: Kagome and Kikyo, found their true calling running the Yebisu Beer Corporation.

The eldest son, Miroku, became the Japanese ambassador to Neo-Germany.

The youngest daughter, Sango, took up her fathers talent for music and became a world famous cellist for the Tokyo Symphony.

And the youngest son, Shippo, eventually joined the military as a fighter pilot.

(Shinji and Rei had words with Kensuke and Misato about this)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed that. Originally when I was writing this, it was not my intention to turn it into a lemon, but with all that had happened, as the story progressed, it just sort of happened.

I suppose you could chop this up to another Shinji/Rei romance/lemon story, but hey, that's your call. I tried to give this as much drama and introspection as possible in order to make it seem more romantic.

If it seems rushed or short, please let me know.

Also, just in case it wasn't totally clear, Shinji and Rei are 17 years old in this story, about a month shy of 18.

And I know that the names of Shinji and Rei's children were taken from InuYasha. That's because I just finished watching an episode of it.

Thanks again for reading and please drop me a review.


End file.
